Knock Their Socks Off
by HxPandaxH
Summary: Isabella Swan is the daughter of nationally ranked General Charles S. Swan. Her father has raised her to become a strong, awesome at fighting, independent 17 year old girl. She gets told that she is going to a boot camp/military school with her BFF's Rose and Alice. Read to find out what happens. Rated T just in case. Full Summary inside. Btw, THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FANFIC... EVER!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, this** **is my 1st ever story! Just to let you know, I am not one of those authors who just leave you hanging, or doesn't update for months or even years. I hate it when that happens so you can count on the fact that I won't be doing it myself. I'm sorry if the quality of the work is bad, I try my best. I am using my IPad so if there are any typo's or grammatical errors, don't hesitate to tell me. Anyway, if you have questions or are confused about the plot just put it in the reviews or PM me. You know how it goes, no flames, mean reviews, nonsense reviews, curse words, and all that stuff... Now enough of the boring stuff, let's get to the summary.**

**Summary:**

Isabella Swan is the daughter of nationally ranked General Charles S. Swan. Because of this, they live in a mansion on a military base in Lansing, Virginia. Her father has raised her to become a strong, independent 17 year old girl. She may look small and frail, but on the inside of that weak-girl facade, is an amazing warrior who's skills would rival those of Natasha Romanov herself. Due to her father's recent relationship problems with her mother Rene, he ships her off to her boot camp/military school where everyone except for her fathers lieutenants, and her 2 best friends Mary Alice Brandon and Rosalie Lillian Hale who are attending with her (and are also pretty awesome) think she is nothing more then a pretty little face... Little do the they know that she and her friends are better then all of those boys combined. Now, her goal for the rest of her Junior year at Forks Academy is to knock their socks off.

* * *

**Chapter 1: News and... Shopping Trip!**

**Bella's POV:**

"Bella" my dad hollered from the door, obviously just coming home from work. "I'll be down in 5 minutes" I yelled back, after all I did just come out of the shower 10 minutes ago, and unlike any other _normal _person who changes right after showering, I decided to pitter-patter around in my towel, not wanting to get dressed... Oh well, might as well get dressed now that dad's home. I ended up with my favorite New England Patriot's jersey signed by *sigh* Tom Brady himself that said "SWAN" with a lacy tank top underneath, a pair of white A&F shorts that were about mid thigh, my black Steve Madden peep-toe wedges, my white Gucci sunglasses, and my sapphire arrow heart ring. I was dressing up because after lunch with dad I was going on *shudder* a shopping with my best friends since diapers Rose and Alice. Don't get me wrong, I have a sense of style and like spending times with my BFF's but shopping with Alice is like Black Friday but 10 times worse. She is like a shopping Nazi.

As I bounded down the spiral staircase of my 4 story mansion and spotted my dad, I immediately took in his solemn expression and suddenly started to fear for the worst. You see, my dad is usually a pretty upbeat person, so when you see him in a bad mood, you know its not something to be taken lightly. "Listen Bells, I have something to tell you. Don't interrupt me until I finish ok?" "Ok" I replied anxiously. "So your mom and I have been having trouble with our relationship, so while we work things out... We are sending you to a boot camp/military school in Washington with Alice and Rose... Please don't be mad." he said nervously, probably thinking that I would explode on him, spitting out protests about my life here and stuff... I bet he didn't expect what I was about to say. "Of course I'm not mad! Rose, Alice, and I get to show those most likely sexist pigs that girls are awesome, and we get to spend the rest of our teenage years together! I have a few conditions though. I get to bring my Lamborghini, credit card, I get to buy my own apartment with Alice and Rose outside of the base because there is no way I am living in those probably filthy dorms, and... You won't stop me from dating people." Throughout my explanation dad was just nodding seemingly relieved that I was on board wit the idea when suddenly he frowned at my last condition. "But Bells" he started but then I gave him a look that said -this is the only way I will be going- and he finally succumbed to my glare. "Anyway, bye dad! I'm going shopping with Alice and Rose... this talk took longer then expected so now I better get going. I'm going to tell them about our new adventure." I said. "What's the name of the school?" I asked thinking that they would probably ask me. "Forks Academy" he replied sheepishly causing me to stop in my tracks. "Wait dad, isn't that the all boys academy?", "How did you get us in?" "Well, being a high ranked General does give you some authority you know." he said sarcastically. "Oh well... Bye then"

With that I skipped out of the house and into my baby, my convertible, orange Lamborghini Aventador and drove to the mall blasting out Renegade by Paramore the whole way there. It's one of my favorite songs from one of my favorite modern bands. I'm usually an old rock kinda gal, but Paramore is one of my exceptions. I parked in the valet section handing my keys to Tyler, the usual valet dude and pulled out my IPhone 5s and called Rose to ask where they were. "Look to your left" she said and when I did I found them seated at Starbucks. But before I went to sit with them, I bought 2 caramel iced coffees for Rose and I, and one green tea for Alice with an extra serving of sugar for Alice, knowing full well that they didn't buy drinks themselves and would just end up complaining to me. As I picked up the drinks, the cashier Mike, decided to write 'call me at 852-224-6756' if you are looking for a good time' on my napkin. I merely scoffed and looked him straight in the eye, while ripping up the napkin and making a scene of throwing it in the garbage. I could hear Rose and Alice's howls of laughter from where they were seated and started laughing myself. With the drinks in hand I walked up to them and sat down, relishing in the shade of the tall umbrella in the middle of the table, still thinking about what happened 1 minute ago. "Dang girl" said Alice at the same time Rose said "I have taught you well young one". With that we burst out into more peals of laughter.

"So, you guys know how we are going to the boot camp thing right?" after receiving a chorus of 'yups' I continued "Alice, for once and only once I will let you help me buy stuff for our new apartment... have you found one yet?" "Yeah we did, but you can't see it until we get there... MUHAHAHA" Rose said "That's ok" I replied "I trust you guys... now let's get shopping" "YAAAAAAYYYYYYYY" Alice said as she grabbed both our hands and dragged us inside. In the end we all ended up with hanging Moon Chairs. Mine blue, Rose's red, and Alice's pink. Everything else we got was pretty much the same color as those chairs, except for the bed frame and some other stuff. Alice also bought all of us a whole entire new wardrobe that clothe 100 average non Alice like people. After that we all got calls from our parents saying that we can leave when we are done shopping. As we went into the parking lot with approximately 45 bags each, we stuffed them into each of our cars as they told me to follow them to the grocery store to get our road trip essentials. They decided that if we wanted the full "trip experience" that we were going to drive there, which would probably take around 4 days with pit stops and stuff. Knowing Alice she'll probably stop in every state to get a souvenir. When we pulled up to the Grocery Store I was in charge of chips, Alice was in charge of sweets, and Rose was in charge of entertainment i.e. cd's and dvd's and stuff like that. After all we would eventually have to stop at a hotel which they said they had taken care of. 36 hours of driving and only 4 overnight rests, and 10 pit stops (but I'm almost positive the little pixie will add at least 2 more to that). I ended up buying mine Alice, and Rose's favorites. Rose: Funions, Honey Barbecue Lays Chips, Spicy Doritos, and Cheddar Pringles. Alice: Sour Cream and Onion Ruffles, White Cheddar Popcorn, and Barbecue Pringles. Mine: Spicy Cheetos, Pizza Pringles, Cool Ranch Doritos, and Cheesy Garlic Bread Lays Chips. I also bought chopsticks. The trick to eating in the car and not getting stuff on your fingers and having to touch things is to eat with chopsticks. It makes life way easier. Alice bought tons of Kit Kat, Pretzel M&M's, Snickers, and Recess Cups. Rose bought all the Paramore albums, as well as Journey, Aerosmith, Blondie, Guns N' Roses, U2, and many others. AS we loaded everything into the limited amount of space in our cars we had left, I prepared myself for the road trip that would lead to the new chapter of my life.

**Sorry if it isn't good so far, this is just the ****beginning. Constructive criticism is welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I don't own Twilight or any of its characters so... here's the story

Also, I had someone tell me that it would be nice if i added more space between the lines/paragraphs so I'm going to do that just so you know.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Road Races, and Destinations:**

**Bella's POV:**

"C'mon Al's, LETS GO, GO, GO!" Screeched Rosalie because apparently, Alice was driving to slowly. We had been driving for like 4 days now (we were delayed because Alice insisted on keeping her car safe and driving like a grandma, never reaching past 30 mph and most), so we were on the open road, with the highway pretty much empty for at least another 20 miles or so. I mean, who in their right mind would drive through rural Idaho on thursday. Anyway we only had about 2 hours of driving left.

"Shut up Rose! I have to drive slowly or else the bugs will splatter all over my car!" Alice retorted. I was getting tired of dealing with their constant yelling so I devised a plan for them to put their bickering aside for a greater purpose... Racing. It was both of their weaknesses, including mine. We are all very stubborn and hate it when we get shown up; because of this, we never back out of a challenge. EVER. That would be like stamping "WUS" on your forehead. It gets amplified in front of boys. Because we are girls, they think that we can't handle 'playing with the big boys' as this obnoxious kid named Jacob used to say.

"Hey Girls! I know a way to settle this. Let's have a race. If Rose wins, Alice has to keep pace with Rose for the rest of the trip (I was already keeping pace with Rose, probably going even faster since I am kind of a manic driver). If Alice wins, Rose and I will have to keep pace with her for the rest of the trip. And if I win... You both have to keep pace with me, AND I get first pick of rooms. If you win I guess you guys could get first pick too. Whoever gets last place has to unload the groceries. Deal?" "Deal" they both replied with smug and determined expressions gracing their faces.

"Ready to get your buts whooped?" Rose said. "Hell no!" "You're going down!" Alice and I replied. After scoping the premises for cops or even other cars, we situated ourselves next to each other looking for a good finish line. "How about that water tower in the distance?" I said. "Sure" they replied. With that we sped off. Alice in the lead and Rose right behind me. "Hey Alice" I called with a mischievous smile on my face. "What?" she asked "Your makeup is running!" I replied knowing what her reaction would be. "Oh my God really?" she shrieked as she swerved out of the way so I could overtake her with Rose on my hot on my tail. When she looked in her mirror and realized that it wasn't really running she said "You tricked me!" but it was already too late. I had sped past rose and the water tower grinning triumphantly. "I guess I have first pick of rooms then. What I didn't know was that the rooms were already decorated very selectively.

When we pulled up to the house the first thing I took in was how beautiful it was. It was so modern and chic, but simple at the same time. It was an elegant, white, two-story house with a beautiful pool that seemed to have no end. When I first walked in I saw the gorgeous kitchen. it was so modern and sleek. I happen to be a great chef so I would have a great time cooking in here. I then surveyed the rooms which I later learned were all tastefully decorated by Alice. Mine was a beautiful and simple room with a mix of blues and black glass closets with a low king sized bed. Alice's room was filled with bright pinks and purples, along with some very fluffy furnishings and a manikin for her fashion designs. Rose's room was black with black walls and furniture, but it had a few red spots to add a splash of color, all in all it looked really cool. I then looked at each of the bathrooms. Mine was HUGE with a blue theme to match my room. It had a large tim in the middle with a shower head that was almost nonexistent so when I turned it on, it looked like rain. Rose's bathroom was also ginormous keeping up with its red color scheme but instead of black had white. It look so modern and... shiny. She had a tub at the end with a mini tree behind it with glass in the front. Her shower head was also virtual invisible so I would imagine it had the same effect mine did. Alice's bathroom had a huge porcelain tub with a glass stand in shower towards the side. It had accents of pink everywhere as well as several furry things. I then looked at the guest bedrooms. There were 3 of them. The first one was very cozy looking with neutral colors. Just being inside made me feel calmer. It had a bed in the middle with dressers on the sides. The 2nd room was mostly black and white and had a very, very, very, large bed in the middle. Someone huge would have to be in that bed to make it look normal sized. The 3rd and final bedroom was simple with a large bed in the middle that had a brown glass backing, and black marble floors. I then wandered to the living room. It was AWESOME. It had a grand piano, (which was great since I loved to play) this little alcove where the seats were, and a game/t.v room close by that was fully stocked with everything from Call Of Duty to Legend of Zelda, (I also love playing video games) It also had like a mini library which was stocked with books to fulfill all of my reading needs. We also had a gym, mini theatre, spa, bowling alley, GIANT walk in closets, and a hot tub. All in all the house was amazing, and I was starting to become even happier with my decision of coming here.

"Guys! This is awesome! How much did this place cost?" I asked even though I knew that money was no object since we were all pretty much filthy rich. " 3.5 million dollars." 'They replied. Wow. That is more then I expected, but the house was still awesome nonetheless. "One thing though, why are there so many guest rooms?" "Oh, yeah" Alice replied "Those are just in case we have multiple visitors. You never know whats gonna happen, so it's better to be prepared."

"Ok Bella, since we did all of this amazing interior decorating and we are both pooped, would you make dinner? PLEASEY, PLEASE, PLEASE?" Begged Rosalie. "Ok" I said. "But only because I get to cook in that beautiful kitchen." "YAAAAYYYY" They squealed. "What do you wanna eat?" "Chicken Alfredo!" screamed Alice, while Rose said "Ohh, make the Red Velvet Cheesecake Brownies too." "Fine" I said, "But it will take a little while." Thats cool" Alice said, "As long as we get food" Rose added. with that I set to work on their favorite dishes. When I finished we ate and chatted about tomorrow, our first day of school.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, I'll try to update again tomorrow.**


End file.
